


Nightmares

by v__tori



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v__tori/pseuds/v__tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then, he heard his own voice. Something so trivial, but for him, it made the pain go away, even if for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno how to tag stuff i'm sorry  
> also there may be mistakes. it's 10pm and i just wrote this, so sorry if it doesn't make sense? i did revise it, though.  
> based from this post from tumblr, even if its not really a ship i liked the idea: otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100197756249/imagine-person-a-waking-up-from-a-terrible

A scream could be heard across the apartment, coming from the bedroom in the end of the hallway. The person who it came from sat down with knees to his chest, blinking several times as if to check if he was really awake.  He, after several seconds, pressed his forehead against his knees, eyes shut tightly. His teeth were gritting against each other violently, as a mean to keep himself from crying out loud.

He sat there, curled up in fear, shaking his head slightly, muttering something not even he could understand.  Digging his nails on his skin, he hoped the pain would make it go away; maybe even wake him up if this was also a nightmare _(he was starting to think it was one),_ but no such luck. Luck had never been on his side.

But then, he heard his own voice. Something so trivial, but for him, it made the pain go away, even if for a moment. The voice was calm and composed, almost cold, emotionless, but something in it made him better.

— Nightmares again…? — He was careful with his choice of words, keeping them as clear as possible, but without sounding insensitive.

A simple nod was the answer, and he could feel the other internally sighing _(In disappointment? In pity? He never knew.)_ before continuing to talk. — …How was your day?

The question was out of place, but it felt natural to him. He knew what the other was trying to do, and he let himself go along with it, like he did in the other _(countless)_ nights.

His answer wasn't interesting; it was the same as always, actually. Something about annoying brats that wouldn't shut up at the bus, something about an asshole that had bumped into him and wanted to start a fight _(and he almost went along with it),_ things that, to him, were part of the routine.

There was no point in telling all this; the other knew it. He was there all the time _,_ after all, but he pretended it was all new, and chuckled at the jokes the boy made in the middle of the story. In the end, the nightmare went away, and he felt like he could sleep again.

He, without saying anything else _(not even a 'thank you', it suddenly hit him)_ laid his head on his pillow and lightly closed his eyes.

 

The alarm was the one to wake him up this time, but he didn't get up. Instead, he laid there with widened eyes, and gripped the corners of his pillow like his life depended on it. His eyes took a sorrowful expression after seconds, and he turned himself over and shoved his head in his pillow.

He felt like crying, but he didn't. Maybe he would have cried before, but not now.

It wasn't going to be of any use, was it? There was no one there anymore. No one to ask him how his day was, or to laugh at his jokes. He was no longer there.

But maybe, just _maybe,_ if he cried enough, if he pleaded enough, he'd come back.

That's what he told himself as he felt his vision get blurry, and shut his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry if its messy but i just had to get this out of you know ahahaha fuck


End file.
